Tails the Fox meets Red vs Blue
by Jdniscool
Summary: When Caboose finds a strange orange fox lying unconscious he brings him back to Blue base as a pet. Little does Tails know that he is in a war zone. Tails is very out of character in this story.
1. Chapter 1: The Fox

**Authors note: my first fanfiction, so please be nice and tell me what I need to improve and give me chapter ideas. Chapter 1: The Fox. **Caboose was pestering Church at blood gulch just like every other day. He wanted to play a game with Church. "OH MY GOD CABOOSE SHUT UP!" said Church. "YOU WANNA PLAY A GAME? Fine lets play hide and don't seek!" Church yelled and then smiled with relief after Caboose left. Tucker came out of his room and said "give Caboose a chance the poor kid has no family and was abandoned at birth, so of course he sees you as a father figure." Church just grumbled. Tex just watched while eating a bowl of cereal.  
**Outside blood gulch with caboose.  
**Caboose walked around blood gulch avoiding the Red base. He went near the cave when he saw a bright orange animal that resembled a fox. It was unconscious but Caboose thought it was sleeping. He went over to the fox and poked it saying "wake up!" The fox didn't respond. Caboose was confused and decided to take it back to blue base with him as a pet. He picked the fox up fireman style and strode off towards Blue base.


	2. Chapter 2: Tails wakes up

**Authors note: this isn't the final name of the current chapter the name I chose is temporary. Whoever comes up with the best title for chapter 2 gets a shoutout! :) ** Caboose hummed the song Bow Chicka Bow Wow song **(who knows what that's from?) **as he carried the fox back to blue base. When Sheila the Tank saw him and the fox she asked "Caboose should I terminate this creature?" Caboose frowned inside of his helmet and said "no he is my pet." Tucker saw Caboose and said "Caboose what the hell is that?" "And where have you been?!" Caboose ignored him and set him down on the couch in the living room of Blue base. **2 hours later... **Tails woke up and said with his eyes half open "my head hurts." He then realized he was in an unknown location. He looked to his right and saw four armored things staring back at him. He then screamed as loud as he could and Tucker yelled "HOLY CRAP IT'S LOUD!" Tails got more scared and started to cry and said "please don't hurt me I beg of you!" Tex felt sorry for the poor kid and wrapped an arm around him and said "easy your safe kid don't worry we won't hurt you." Tails thought she was lying. Tex then said "can you please look at me?" Tails did and she started to remove her helmet and a blonde woman in her mid 30's was behind the visor. Everyone else removed their helmets too to reveal a black haired green eyed man. A black male with black hair with blue eyes and a blonde haired male with sky blue eyes and a childish face. Tails gasped "you're all human?!" Church smiled and said "yeah little guy we are." Texas's face turned serious and said "kid do you even know where you are?" Tails shook his head. Tex sighed and said something that chilled him to the bone with fear. She said " you are in a war zone." **Well what do you think? Good cliffhanger? Please review and give me ideas on what to do next. Thank you for reading. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Reds

**Authors note: Hello amazing reviewers sorry the chapters are so short but I just don't have any inspiration because I literally just wright these as I'm thinking them. Lol. **"IN A WHAT?!" Asked Tails. It was silent for a moment until Tucker broke the silence by asking "hey kid what's your name anyways?" "My name is Miles "tails" Prower. But call me tails." Tucker then introduced the rest of the Blues to Tails. Tails got up from the couch and Church asked "hey Tails you want a tour of the base?" "Sure" said Tails. Church showed Tails the kitchen and the bedrooms and the entrance/exits of the base. Then Tails and Church went outside and saw Sheila a.k.a P.h.y.l.l.s. Sheila went up to Tails and said "I hope you slept well." "And sorry for asking to eliminate you earlier." "What?" Said Tails. Church said "it's a long story." Tails saw a Red base and asked "who's in that Red base?" Church ignored him and took him back inside. Tex was up next for the tour giving. She went outside with him and approached the tank. Out of curiosity Tails got in and "Sheila asked would you like to run the tutorial program?" Tails said "no, I can handle this myself." Tex never got surprised easily but she did because tails knew how to do everything inside the tank including how to clean it too. Tex just gasped in astonishment to which Tails gave her a wink and said "I have an IQ of 300." Tex took him back inside and it was now Tucker's turn to give his version of the tour. "Hey Tails come follow me." He said. Tails followed him into his room. And Tucker talked to him about picking up chicks in the tank and the whole concept of "bow chicka bow wow." Which made Tails laugh he already knew all this stuff. Finnaly it was Caboose's turn to give the tour. Caboose and Tails walked outside and Caboose said "OH MY GOD! We are gonna BE BEST FRIENDS FOR EVER, YOU WILL BE MY PET AND I WILL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND." Tails noticed that he said this with a lot of enthusiasm. Tails then asked "Caboose do you get treated nicely?" Caboose looked at his feet ashamed and said "no." Tails thought to himself 'poor kid he is a bit slow on stuff that's probably why he gets treated so badly.' Tails and Caboose walked back inside the base. Tex then asked Tails "how did you get here?" Tails said " I don't know by I do know that I teleported to get here." All of a sudden Tucker jumps up and shouts "HA I KNEW THAT I WASNT LYING ABOUT THE TELEPORTATION AND THE "BLACK STUFF." Tails just rolled his eyes but then got serious and asked "are there red people in the Red base that I saw earlier?" Church said "yeah their our enimes in this war." Tails thought for a minute and said "I'll be right back." He went outside and the Blues could hear the faint hum of a tank starting up. Tails then aimed the tank cannon at the red base and said "Sheila fire at the Red base." Shelia fired and half of the red base went crumbling. **Red base, 4 minutes before tank fire. **It was a normal day at Red base. Sarge yelling at Grif and Simmons trying to suck up to Sarge. Donut was writing In his diary ( you don't wanna know what) and Lopez was being... Well Lopez. All of a sudden a mortar round from a tank hit red base and half of it crumbled to dust, litteraly. Sarge was flabbergasted then yelled "WHAT IN THE SAM HELL WAS THAT?!" "THOSE DIRTY ROTTEN BLUETARDS I'LL KILL THEM!" Simmons grabbed his rocket launcher and sarge pumped his shotgun. Lopez got the warthog or "puma" ready. Donut was screaming his head off saying that he was too beautiful to die. And Grif didn't care one bit and decided to take a nap. "GRIF?!" said Simmons. "How can you take a nap at a time like this?!" Grif reluctantly... And was forced to go by Sarge of course. Simmons was driving. Grif got in the turret and Sarge got passenger. Simmons put the key in and turned it until the warthog made a low hum indicating that it started. Sarge flipped on the radio and the warthog theme played. Lopez and Doughnut stayed behind and waved them off as Simmons floored the gas pedal and off they went with cheerful Spanish music playing off into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hostage

**Authors note: how did you like that last chapter? Again please review and if you have ideas for the story message me. Don't put it in the comments section. Lol. Blue base, 2 minuts after red base got destroyed **Church, Tucker, Caboose, and Tex all ran outside the base to see Tails in the tank. Church yelled "TAILS WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Tails said "I've won the war! I did it!" Tucker said "well we're screwed. Thanks a lot you stupid fox." Tex punched Tucker into the base wall and she and Church were gonna go to red base to say it was an accident. But before they could they heard Spanish music playing and the Blues knew who that was. "SON OF A BI-" exclaimed Church. "Quickly hide" yelled Tucker. Caboose went into the base and hid in a kitchen cabinet. Tex used her active camouflage. Church went on the ridge and went prone. And Tucker hid behind a tree. Only Tails didn't hide because he couldn't find the button to open the tank hatch. **Red team p.o.v. ** As Simmons saw the Blue base approach he went full speed on the warthog. Sarge kept on complaining about how he didn't see any blues. And Grif was swiveling the turret in a 360 degree rotation having fun because he was spinning around. They approached their destination and Sarge turned the radio off. Simmons took the key out of the ignition and Grif just sat on the ground complaing about how he had to go. Sarge was confused usually he would see the Blues. But then Simmons noticed the low hum of Blue teams tank and said "look sir the tank is on." "So it is Simmons, so it is." Said Sarge. "Permission to approach sir?" Said Simmons. "No Simmons" said Sarge. All of a sudden he shouted "GRIF!" Grif got up and said sarcastically "yes sir?" "Go look and see who's inside that tank! Or my boot will taste your backside!" Grif crept up to the tank slowly and looked in and then yelled in a high pitched shriek. Simmons was on the ground laughing. "Oh shut up nerd" said Grif. "But seriously Sarge there is a orange fox with two tails inside the tank." Said Grif. Sarge decided that Grif was telling the truth so he crept up to the tank shotgun raised. He looked in and there was an orange fox staring back at him in fright. Sarge turned his gun around 180 degrees. And hit the fox with the butt of his gun. The fox collapsed and Sarge took him out of the tank and said "well boys, let's go interrogate him." Little to the Red's knowledge, Tex saw the whole scene and thought to herself 'I've got a fox to save.'


	5. Chapter 5: The interrogation

**Authors note: might include a graphic scene skip if you don't want to see graphic content. **

**In the warthog, halfway to Red base. **Simmons was driving with Grif in the turret and Sarge in the passenger clutching Tails tightly. When they got back to Red base Donut and Lopez were waiting for them and saw a orange fox with the The 3 Reds. Donut saw it and exclaimed "poor little guy." Sarge said "don't feel sympathy Donut he's a Blue." Donut and Lopez guarded the base just in case the Blues were coming, as Sarge, Grif, and Simmons went inside the base to the interrogation room. **Graphic scene skip if your not allowed to see graphic content. **Sarge slammed Tails into a chair. Tails woke up and saw the Reds and cowered because Sarge was aiming his Shotgun right at him. "P-p-p-p- please don't hurt me." He stammered. Sarge punched him in the jaw. And Tails's mouth started to bleed. Grif just laughed at the poor fox and said "yeah hit him again Sarge." Simmons watched with disapproval. "Now I'm gonna ask you some questions and you better answer them!" Yelled Sarge while grabbing Tails by the neck. Tails yelped in fear. "Why didn't we see any blues when we got to the base?" Said Sarge. "they went in hiding" said Tails meekly. "How did you end up in this canyon ?"said Sarge. "I don't know" exclaimed Tails. "TELL ME THE TRUTH!" yelled Sarge. Sarge than cocked his shotgun and aimed it at Tails's kneecap and said "you have 5 seconds boy." Tails begged for his life. Sarge shot Tails in the leg. And Tails screamed in pain.

**Outside Red base. **Tex saw that Donut and Lopez were guarding the base. Tex snuck in and right as she did she heard the most ear piercing scream ever. She activated her active camoflauge and saw the most horrific site ever. Tails's leg was gushing blood and howling in pain. Simmons was crying in the corner feeling bad for the poor animal. Tex was unnoticed and grabbed the shotgun. And smacked sarge and Grif with it. She left Simmons alone because he was feeling pity and trying to bandage the wound while Tails was trying to resist. "Hold still I'm not gonna hurt you!" Said Simmons. He then injected Tails with sleeping gas via a sterilized needle. Tails's head drooped and his eyes closed. "Come on Tex let's go to Blue base" he said. **Authors notes: how was this chapter? I know it was pretty graphic. Remember to leave a review and have a nice day! :) **


	6. Chapter 6: Doc

**Authors note: I don't hate Tails, he's one of my favorite charcters. I wrote it that way because Sarge would have assumed that he was hiding information. If the previous chapter offended you, I will make a edited less offensive version after the story is finished or until I get 5 reviews telling me to change it, I will make it a separate chapter and not replace the entire chapter. Please review. And shoutout to werewolf lover 99 because he/she was my first reviewer! Back to the story. **

**Red base, 30 seconds after Tex and Simmons rescued Tails. **Simmons and Tex ran out of the base, Tex was carrying Tails fireman style, and Lopez was prepping the jeep for them. "Thanks Lopez, we appreciate your help." Said Simmons. Tex got in the passenger seat holding Tails, while Simmons put the key in the ignition and gunned the warthog to full speed. While they were driving across the canyon, Tex injected Tails with morphine and put a fresh bandage on his wounds. Blue base was in sight.

**Blue base, current time. **The Blues were all sitting on the couch sad that their new friend was gone. They all decided to go outside behind the base to honor their lost friend,Tails. Tucker built a gravestone for him. While Church said kind words about Tails. And Caboose was reading seminars that a priest would read at a funeral. All of a sudden they heard a warthog speedily approaching their base. Church got pissed and thought to himself 'we are honoring a friend and they think it's a good time to attack?!' The blues made no attempt to stop the warthog because they were too sad. They went around to the front of the base to confront the reds, but it wasn't the reds driving the warthog it was Tex! With Simmons and Tails. Tucker said "How-" but he was interrupted by Simmons who yelled "NO TIME TO EXPLAIN." They all ran inside the base and set Tails on a table.

**On top of the canyon ridge. **

Doc was looking down at Blue base and thought to himself 'looks like someone needs a medic.' Doc ran along a path and approached Blue base. Church said to the others in the base "my radar shows someone outside the base I'll go see who it is." Church looked outside and was surprised to find Doc. 'What was the medic doing here?' He thought to himself. As if Doc read his mind Doc said "I came here because I need to help your friend, where is he?" Church brought Doc back inside, the others were surprised to see him but didn't say anything and parted the way so he could look at Tails. By now Tails woke up and was moaning in pain he saw the purple medic and said "Who are-" he was interrupted by Doc who said "shhh rest" Tails obeyd and Doc injected him with painkiller and sleep gas. Tails's vision started to fade and he was getting increasingly tired by the second. Before he passed out he saw Doc reach into a medical bag, then fatigue came over and he passed out. **Betcha didn't expect Doc to show up huh? As always please review and have a nice day. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Tails Learns Warfare

**Authors note: As the chapter name suggests Tails will learn how to fight. Yeah I know he has an I.Q of 300. But he's never fired a gun. Or tossed a grenade. Or learned hand to hand combat. Anyways back to the story. **

**Blue base, 5 hours after Doc operates on Tails. **

Tails woke up feeling numb where he got shot. But felt no pain, he looked down and there was only a scar. He thought to himself 'i will have to thank that medic when I see him.' He then realized that he wasn't alone. He looked to his left and Tex sat there with her helmet off and head in her hands... She was crying. She didn't know that Tails was awake and said out loud "I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you." Tails said "hey don't cry it's not your fault." Tex looked up at him and yelled "BUT IT IS MY FAULT YOU LOST 35% OF BLOOD. I WAS TOO LATE!" Tails told her to get a hold of herself and Tex just left the room. Tails got up and walked out of the spare room of the base that he was in. Church, Tucker, and Caboose were in the kitchen eating bagels. Tails noticed that Simmons went back to red base. Tails made his precense known and Tucker ran up to him and hugged him and said "your alive!" Church gave Tails a pat on the back and a congratulations on not dying and Caboose flashed him a thumbs up. "Where's Doc?" Tails asked. Church swallowed his food then said "Outside the base." Tails thanked him and walked out. He saw Doc, his back was to Tails, so he didn't see him run up to him. Tails then hugged Doc and said through tears "thank you so much for saving me!" Doc turned around and got down to his level and said "no problem little guy." Doc then got up and watched Tails go back inside the base. 'Such a little fox' thought Doc.

**Inside Blue base, current time. ** Tails flew using his tails once he got back inside the base. Everyone had their mouths gaping, even Tex. Tucker said "dude, your awesome." Then Church got serious and said "Tails come with me." Tails obeyd and followed Church onto the ramp that led to the top of the base. Church said to Tails "if your in a war zone, you gotta know how to shoot he then grabbed a magnum and showed Tails how to cock the gun, reload it, load it, and shoot it. Church told Tails to aim for a rock that was 32 feet away. Tails shot all 6 rounds and they all hit the rock dead center. "Wow your good at this." Said Church. "Now let's try the Sniper rifle." Church said. Tails aimed and blasted the rock to bits after 4 shots. "Gee, it's heavy." Tails commented about the sniper rifle. Church just shrugged and said "you get used to it." Church and Tails went back inside and Tucker took Tails outside of the base. Tucker had a round object that was about the size of a baseball in his hand. "What's that?" Asked Tails. "It's a grenade, it causes a small to medium explosion." Said Tucker. **Authors note: I don't know if you squeez the handle, then pull the pin. Or if you pull the pin, then Squeeze the handle on a grenade. Tell me if I did it wrong. **Tucker squeezed the handle, then pulled the pin on a frag and threw it, it caused a mild explosion. "You only have 5 seconds until it detonates, so you better throw it before time runs out" said Tucker. Tails nodded and did the same procedure and threw the grenade. "Let's try a differant grenade." Said Tucker. He grabbed a blue, round object that was about the size of a golf ball and told Tails. "To prime this one you have to squeeze it then throw it." "Bow chicka bow wow" said Tails. Tucker thinly smiled inside his helmet. "Also if you throw this grenade on an object or person it will stick to that object or person." Said Tucker. Tails tried the plasma grenade out and this one had a bigger explosion radius then a frag. "We call it the sticky grenade" said Tucker. Tails said "bow chicka wow wow." Again. Tucker laughed at this. They both went back inside and Tex took him to an empty big spaced area of the canyon. Once they got there, she said to Tails, "if your ever in a situation where you have no weapon then your forced to use hand-to-hand combat. I will teach you how to disarm someone, deliver a one hit kill, and basic combat techniques." "Let's try disarming." Said Tails. Tex agreed and took out a training pistol and said "try to disarm me". Tails then charged. **Authors note: wow almost 200 views! Thanks for reading. Review as always. And follow this story to get updates on new chapters. Have a nice day :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Tails learns warfare part 2

**Authors note: gonna be a very short chapter. I've lost my creativity too so if all these chapters after this are bad then I'm terribly sorry. **Tails charged at Tex, Tex easily dodged and grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back. Tails yelped in pain and Tex let go. Tail tried again but this time flew over her head with his tails, and while doing so snatched the magnum out of her hand and pointed it at Tex. "Very good." Said Tex. "Now I will teach you the one hit kill blow." She added. Tails nodded and she grabbed a dummy target and said "try what you think is a one hit kill blow." Tails decided a punch to the side of the head and used that move on the dummy. Tex shook her head and said "no, that will only render them unconscious. Watch me." Tex charged towards the dummy and curled in her fingers leaving her palm exposed and shot her palm upward with lightning speed towards the dummy's nose. The nose caved in and Tex said "you won't see it but the bone will shoot up into the brain and result in killing the Person." Tails nodded. And tried the technique for himself and did it perfectly. "Good" said Tex. Then they both spent hours training in hand to hand combat. And went inside, Tails called it a night and went to sleep. **Authors note: I will try my hardest on the next chapter. Thank you all for reading. But seriously guys please give me reviews. I only have one review. I need reviews for support. And sorry for not updating in a few days ago. Have a nice day. **


	9. Chapter 9: The Red's Get A New Ally

**Authors note: I want some drawings done of Tails and the reds and blues. Specifically drawings about the events Tails has been in. Examples are the Blues giving him training or the interrogation scene. Etc. message me on if you want to draw a previous scene. If you draw a scene you get a shout out. Also I have no drawing talent so if you do have a drawing message me about it. Anyways back to the story.**

**Blue base, 7:30 am. **

Tails woke up to find all the blues gone. 'Huh I wonder where they are' he thought to himself. Tails went outside the base to see the blues on the canyon ridge, spying on the Reds. "What's happening?" Tails asked. "The Reds have got a new recruit, and I don't like it." Said Church. Tucker said "let's go back inside, there's no point telling who the new recruit is or what he looks like even with your sniper rifle." Church had to agree on both statements and said "alright everyone let's go back inside and wait until tomorrow to observe." They all headed back to Blue base after 12 hours of spying. Since it was 7:30 pm, Doc was making dinner for them. Tucker was unsuccessfully flirting with Tex. And Caboose was annoying the crap out of Church as usual. Only Tails was not doing anything he was thinking about the Red's new recruit, 'black and red where have I seen those two colors before?' He thought to himself. Then all of a sudden it dawned on him. His eyes were wide with fear and yelled "everyone get out of the base now"! Tucker asked "why should-" but he was interrupted as the entire base exploded. ** Author's note: Hahaha cliffhanger. Please forgive me for not updating in a few days. **


	10. Chapter 10: The Hedgehog

**Authors note: Lopez has fixed the Red Base at the end of chapter 7. Back to the story. **

**Blue base, 2 minutes after the base blew up. **

Church was the only one that didn't get crushed by debris. He was currently helping Caboose by throwing debris away from his dented armor and saying "Caboose if you die on me I will eat all of your cookies and drink all of your orange juice, don't die on me buddy." When Caboose was free, Church went to free Tex while Caboose went to help Tucker and Doc who were also crushed by rubble. Once everyone was free, Tucker looked around and said "where's Tails?" Then Suddenly exclaimed "OH SHI-"

**Blue base, 8 minutes after the explosion. **

Tails could only hear muffled voices because he was crushed under rubble. Suddenly he heard Tucker exclaim "OH SHI-" Tails thought to himself 'so this is what it feels like to die.' He then heard muffled voices above him, he tried to speak but it came out like "MMMFFFFFF MMMMFFFF" Tex said "I think I found him." Tails felt the heavy rock get tooken off him and weakly sat up which caused him to yelp in pain. He had bruise marks all over his fur and one of his tails was dislocated. He was whimpering from the pain. Church walked over to him and said "this is gonna hurt buddy. Bite on to something." Tails bit into his own arm and nodded to let Church know that he was ready. There was a popping sound and Tails bit down hard on his arm with tears in his eyes. Tails sighed in relief and looked at his arm that he bit, it was bleeding from the bite but only a few drops. Doc patched everyone up. "Now, who's the son of a bitch that blew up our base!" Exclaimed Church. "Maybe it was the Red's" said Caboose. Church got mad at the comment and shouted at Caboose "NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Tucker and Tex and Doc were trying to calm Church down. While this was happening Tails went over to Caboose. "You ok?" Asked Tails. Caboose smiled under his helmet and said "of course I am!" Tails made a mental note to talk to him later. Then said "I know who blew up the base." At mention of this everyone rushed over to Tails and all asked at the same time "who?" Tails then yawned and said "make yourselfs comfortable it's a long story and i don't know if it can fit into one chapter." Tucker said "good 4th wall reference."

**In the middle of the canyon, 15 minutes after the blue base exploded. **

Shadow the hedgehog was thinking about what he had just done. "Hmmmm, I wonder if those Red guys can get my memory back. They said that they would help me if I destroyed that blue base" Shadow thought aloud. Shadow then teleported using chaos control to a tree that was about 5 feet away from the rubble of Blue base and spied on the blues. He thought to himself 'where am I anyway? I only remember crashing here from chaos control and those Red guys didn't tell me anything except that they could help me get my memory back.' Shadow pushed the thought aside and continued to spy on the Blues

**Back to the blues. **

Tails finished telling the Blues about Shadow when all of a sudden he whispered to Tex. "Psst Tex I Need to borrow your active camo unit and a knife." Tex nodded and gave Tails the equipment. Tails turned on the active camo unit and held the knife. He then snuck up to the tree that Shadow was in and since the active camo muffled any sound that he made he flew up to the tree that Shadow was in using his tails silently and landed on a branch right behind him. Tails muttered to himself and said "smile faker your about to see Maria." Shadow barley had time to register what Tails had said before a knife was plunged into the front of his neck. **Authors note: muahahahaha another cliffhanger I'm so evil! :) **


	11. Chapter 11: Shadow's Interogation

**Authors note: I know that Shadow is the ultimate life form, so don't say "oh Shadow would easily be able to kill them all." You will find out why Shadow is like this. Back to the story**

**Inside Blood Gulch cave. **

Shadow the hedgehog woke up and looked around dazed. "W- w- where am I?" He said with confusion. He then touched his neck because he felt weird there. As soon as he touched his neck a searing white hot pain hit him and he nearly collapsed from it. "DAMNIT!" He yelled in pain. He then realized that he was chained to a rock and mutterd to himself "humph, whoever chained me here doesn't know my true powers!" Shadow tried to summon a chaos blast but what happend next surprised him, the chaos blast affected him, it was so painful that his body involuntary shed a few tears out of his eyes. The blast felt like it would rip him apart litteraly. Just then someone walked into the cave. Shadow coudn't tell who it was because his vision was blurry. Then it spoke "ah, your finnaly awake Shadow the Hedgehog, Have a nice sleep?" Asked the person. Shadow said "who are you? And how do you know my name?" The person just said "my name is Tails,let's just say that we have a pretty rough history. For example you tried to kill my girlfriend." Shadow said "I don't recall." "Maybe this will help you remember" said Tails with a devilish smile. Shadow grunted in pain as Tails pressed a button on a remote he had in his hand that electrified Shadow's brain neurons. **Authors note: this is a flashback to sonic x season 3 episode 63 so if you haven't watched that yet, watch that episode so you get this flashback. **Tails was running down his ship the Blue Typhoon with Cosmo (his girlfriend). When suddenly Shadow cornered them. Tails ran at Shadow but Shadow effortlessly punched him and tails fell to the ground dazed. His girlfriend Cosmo shouted "he's hurt!" Shadow was walking towards Cosmo when Tails suddenly jumped on Shadows back and tried to hold on. But Shadow effortlessly punched him again. And Tails flew across the wall and collapsed. Shadow started walking towards Cosmo and said "let's get this over with." Cosmo cringed in fear and Shadow was about to use a chaos spear when suddenly Tails silently crawled up to him and grabbed his ankle. Shadow looked down at Tails. Tails said "leave her alone, if you don't you'll be sorry!" Shadow chuckled and was about to kill Tails.

**Flashback over, **

Shadow suddenly gasped and looked up at Tails with a "I'm gonna snap your neck." Look on his face. Shadow said "your Tails, that fox kid." Tails nodded. Shadow asked "why can't I use my powers?" Tails said "I drugged you. The effects will wear off when I give the command." "What do you want from me?" Asked Shadow. "I want information. I need you to answer my questions." Said Tails. "I won't answer any of your damn questions you TWO TAILED FREAK! Shouted Shadow. Tails just chuckled dryly and said "we'll see about that." Shadow just grunted. "First question, why are you helping the Reds?" asked Tails. "Why don't you shove your tails right up your a-." Shadow was about to finish his sentence when Tails electrocuted him. "GRRRRAHHHH" screamed Shadow in pain as he was being shocked. When the shocking stopped Shadow was breathing heavly. "Answer my question!" Said Tails. "Humph, fine. They said they were gonna help me get my memory back." Shadow said. "Next time answer my question." Said Tails. Shadow grunted again. "How did you get here?" Asked Tails. "I-I-I- I don't know." Stammered Shadow. Tails turned the opposite direction then suddenly threw a knife at shadow, the knife missed it's target on purpose and landed right next to him. Tails said "cut yourself free. Meet me at the exit of the cave." With that Tails left the cave and left Shadow there wondering what just happened. **Author's note: sorry if this chapter was not what you expected. I know that this chapter sucks. Forgive me for my poor writing skills.**


	12. Chapter 12: The AI

**Authors note: this is the chapter that will change the story. And reveal a shocking secret. Also Sheila has repaired the Blue base. Enjoy! Back to the story**

**Blood Gulch cave.**

Shadow cut himself free and thought 'what the hell is wrong with me.' He saw a tunnel in front of him and went through it. He saw a light and walked towards it. Then he was outside the cave and looked at the canyon below. Tails suddenly tapped his shoulder and Shadow turned around. Tails then said "deactivation code: shadoff." Shadow felt a surge of powerful energy go into his body. "Your powers are back" said Tails. "Uhh... Thanks." Said Shadow awkwardly. "Will you help me?" Asked Tails. "Help you with what?" Asked Shadow. "To get back to our world." Answered Tails. "Hmmm... Yeah." Said Shadow. Tails then walked away to Blue Base while Shadow went back to the cave.

**Blue base, while Shadow was being interrogated. **

The Blues and Doc were talking about Tails violent behavior. Church said "Tails has been acting really violent and aggressive lately." Tucker said "ooh, violent and aggressive Bow Chicka Bow Wow." All of the blues and Doc, even Caboose yelled "SHUTUP" Tucker had a smirk on his face under his helmet. Doc said "let's make him a pacifist." Church said "no Doc he's a good fighter." Caboose said "let's make him cookies!" Church said "That won't help." Tex said "let's scan him for a program in his brain." Church nodded and said "yeah that's sounds good."

**Present time. Tails point of view **

Tails walked in to Blue base just as Church finished his sentence. "Hey guys" said Tails. They all returned the greeting to him. Tex said "Tails, we need to scan you for any programs or viruses in your brain." She then added "you have shown an increase in violence and aggression." The Blues and Doc suddenly noticed Tail's body go rigid for a second then go back to normal. "No, you can't scan me." Said Tails with a lot of authority. Church said "Tails we understand your fear please listen to us." Tails said "no, you can't make me." Tex said "we don't want to hurt you, you can do this the easy way or the hard way." Tails then pulled out a magnum and said "hard way, you shadow bitch." Tex got enraged by this and charged at Tails. Tails flew over her head only to land in front of Doc who had a syringe in his hand and stabbed Tails with it. Tails felt weak and tired but before he collapsed he said weakly "you will all taste oblivion," then he collapsed on the floor. Everyone was silent until Tucker said "what the hell happened?!" Tex said "Doc, place Tails on a couch and scan him with your medical scanner." She then added "nice reflexes." Doc thanked her and placed Tails on a couch. Tex then said "Doc, scan him." Doc said "ok." Then started scanning Tails, about 5 minutes later he came back with results. With a panicked look on his face under his helmet he said "guys, I know what's wrong with Tails." All the blues said "what?" At the same time. Doc took a breath and said two words that shocked everyone. "It's Omalley."


	13. Chapter 13: O'Malleys' 'Foxy' Return

Ok, before this chapter begins i just want everyone to know that I am so sorry for not updating in 3-4 months, I just had so much writers block, and because of it this story wasn't dead but turned out to be pretty damn close to being dead. But, then someone came and told me on a PM that my story was great and I offered that person to write the chapter that you are about to read. Her Fanfiction name is Fangthehedgewolf, Please check out her stories, I dont know what I would do without her, A big thanks to you Fang, here is the link to her profile u/4193379/Fangthehedgewolf go check it out! :)

Tails meets Red vs Blue

Chapter 13: O'Malleys' 'Foxy' Return

Blue Base

Doc's words smacked them all in the face.

O'Malley.

O'Malley had returned.

Tails was being controlled by O'Malley.

It was Tucker who broke the silence.

"We're boned."

That was an understatement. An extremely aggressive, Universal Domination seeking, pain-in-the-ass AI now inhabited a two-tailed flying fox with an IQ of 300.

Church spoke next.

"What do we do?" he wondered. "How do we get O'Malley out without harming Tails? It's not like we can do surgery on him!"

"None of us have any actual medical skills, and Doc is obviously out of the question." Tex muttered, biting her lip. "And even if we do get him out, how will we keep him from infecting others?"

"...We should try to keep him from escaping." Church stated. "We can figure out what to do with him afterwards."

Reluctantly, Tex picked up the young kitsune and carried him to a small windowless room where she laid him down on the bed.

"Sorry, kid." she sighed sadly. "I know what it's like to have O'Malley in your head. I can only imagine what he's doing to you right now."

Tex grabbed some rope and started to tie Tails' limbs together so he couldn't move. After making sure he was still unconscious, she closed the door and left to check on the others.

Meanwhile...

"We have to warn the Reds."

Everyone looked at Tucker, his face full of sorrow.

He was right. They had to tell the Reds, they had to explain the situation to them and hope they would understand the danger they were in.

...Easier said than done of course. The Reds' Sargent would try to kill them as soon as they were in range, the pink one would probably start talking about home decor, and the other two would ignore them.

...Yep, easier said than done.

Red Base

Simmons and Grif were inside the base watching tv.

Simmons turned to Grif. "Hey."

"Yea?"

"Ever wonder why we're here?" he asked.

Grif was silent for a moment as he thought over Simmons' question. "I don't know. Why are we here? Why haven't the Blues attacked yet? Do you think that hedgehog finished them off? Or did he get captured? I don't know, man. But it'll keep me up tonight..."

"...What?" Simmons said. "I mean why are we sitting here, watching tv if we get noting but static?" he explained.

The two sat in awkward silence before Grif cleared his throat.

"Oh. Yea..."

"Seriously, though. Where did that hedgehog go? I thought for sure he would've come back by now." Simmons continued. "Maybe we-"

"WHAT IN SAM HELL?!" Sarges' southern accent roared through the base. "Grif, Simmons! Get out here!"

"Coming, Sir!" Simmons yelled as he jumped up off the couch.

Grif rolled his eyes as he stood up from his seat in no particular hurry. "Well, there goes my nap." he muttered to himself.

The two soldiers came out of the base to see Sarge and Lopez standing in front of a warthog. Or what used to be a warthog, as it was now a pile of melted parts and burnt rubber.

"Well, Lopez." Sarge began. "Do you think you can fix it?"

"No, es complemente destruida." Lopez responded in his usual Spanish. "Seria imposible."*

Sarge, unable to understand him, just said "Well, get to work! If the Blues find out about this, we'll be at a disadvantage!"

"¿Por qué me molesto a decir nada?"*

"Quit makin' jokes and get started!"

"What happened, Sir?"

Sarge turned towards the two men. "What's wrong?! What's WRONG?! That black and red hedgehog destroyed one of our vehicles! That's what's wrong!"

Grif rolled his eyes. "Well, we DID lie to him and say we would tell him about his past."

"Quiet, Grif!" Sarge bellowed. "It's obvious he was with the Blues the whole time! Those Diabolical Blues! Painting him red to trick us! It's all Grifs' fault!"

Grif was shocked. "How is this MY fault?" he argued. "YOU were the one that told him we would help get his memories back!"

Before Sarge could reply, (or aim his gun), they all heard a voice.

"Hey, guys!"

"Donut?!" they all yelled.

Even with his helmet on, they could tell that Donut was smiling like an idiot.

"Where were you?" Grif asked after overcoming his shock.

"Oh, I was with that black and red hedgehog. He's really grumpy."

"Talkin' to the enemy?!" Sarge bellowed. "You should know better than that!"

"'Enemy'? He's just grumpy. I think he needs a good massage. I offered him one, but he started to shoot at me."

Sarge raised an eyebrow. "I don't recall him having a gun...the Blues must have given him one!"

Grif rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Well, I guess we're done here." he said. "I'll be in my room if you need me."


	14. Chapter 14: In the Head of Miles Prower

**Hey everyone. I know that it's a year late, but here it is. Another chapter. Shoutout to my Partner for getting her stuff back and writing this short piece. :)**

"Hello! Is anyone there? Helllloooo?"

Tails was wondering where he was. This didn't look like Blood Gulch. Where was Shadow? Where was Tex? Where was ANYONE for that matter?

"What is this place...?" He asked himself.  
"How did I get here?" Tails continued. "Last thing I remember was talking with Shadow about finding a way to get Home..."  
As he retraced his steps, he noticed that the area he was in appeared to be muted in color.

"Well, this is od- Augh!" Tails grabbed his head and suddenly doubled over in pain. The feeling faded after a few minutes and he slowly stood up.

*W-what just happened?* he thought. *That didn't feel like a normal headache...*

A voice broke through his thoughts. "I must say, for someone so smart, you are quite dumb and so easy to control."

Tails was then forced to the ground by what felt like a heavy boot, he quickly turned his head and saw a man in similar armor to the Spartan soldiers.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Tails could practically HEAR the evil smile in the man's voice. "My name is O'Malley. But you will call me 'Master'."

**we are finally back to writing this story again. Expect updates in the future, no official schedule though**


End file.
